British Patent No. 1,433,774 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,141 disclose 1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-N(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-3quinolinecarboxamide derivatives and 1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-N-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-1,8-naphthyridine-3-carboxamide derivatives, respectively, as a useful antiallergic agent. DT-OS 3242344 discloses that alkylenediamine derivatives such as N-[3-[[2-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)ethyl]methylamino]propyl]-2-hydroxy-6-methyl pyridine-3-carboxamide are useful for treatment of sinus tachycardia and ischemic heart diseases.
The mechanism of the development of allergic diseases such as bronchial asthma and allergic rhinitis have been generally thought as follows. In genetically specific individuals who are exposed to allergens such as pollen or mite, B-lymphocytes produce antigen-specific IgE in cooperation with macrophages and T-lymphocyte. The antigen-specific IgE binds to IgE receptors on the membrane of mast cells or basophiles. The bridging of IgE molecules by the re-invading antigen triggers the change of structure of cell membrane, the increment of membrane fluidity and the activation of various enzymes (including 5-lipoxygenase). Consequently, chemical mediators such as leukotrienes C4.sub.4, D.sub.4, E.sub.4 and B.sub.4, histamine and prostaglandins are released from these cells, and cause the syndromes in allergic disease.
Among these chemical mediators, leukotrienes C.sub.4, D.sub.4 and E.sub.4 cause strongly the contraction of bronchial smooth muscle [P. Hedqvist et al., Acta Physiol. Scand., 110, 331 (1980)], increased vascular permeability [A. Ueno et al., Prostaglandins, 21, 637 (1981)], and secretion of mucus [S. J. Coles et al., Prostaglandins, 25, 155 (1983)], and leukotriene B.sub.4 does leukocyte emigration [A. W. Ford-Hutchinson et al., Nature, 286, 264 (1980)], playing an important role in the development of allergic diseases. Compounds that inhibit the biosynthesis and release of leukotrienes or inhibit the binding of leukotrienes to their receptors may be useful for the prophylaxis or treatment of allergic diseases. 5-Lipoxygenase is an enzyme which catalyzes an early step of biosynthesis of leukotrienes, that is, the conversion of arachidonic acid into 5-hydroperoxyeicosatetraenoic acid.
The present inventors have intensively studied to find out a compound which can inhibit the 5-lipoxygenase and, as a result, have found that the aromatic heterocyclic carboxylic acid derivatives represented by the following formula (I) are fit for the above purpose and thus completed the present invention.